


Bad (Good) Boy

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Draco Malfoy era um garoto difícil de se lidar. Astoria Greengrass sabia disso, mas também reconhecia não ser diferente. Os dois tinham o que cada um não podia suportar em si. Mas quem disse que apenas os opostos podem se atrair?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Bad (Good) Boy

**1992.**

Assim que Astoria sentou-se à mesa da Slytherin, sob o olhar altivo de Daphne, sua irmã mais velha, notou que o amigo dela não parava de observá-la. Apesar de estar acostumada com olhares, aquele olhar analítico não a agradava nem um pouco.

— Seja educada — sussurrou Daphne, apenas movendo os lábios.

Apesar de incômoda, ela assentiu na direção do loiro.

— Astoria Greengrass.

— Eu não te perguntei.

Então ele desviou o olhar para o diretor Dumbledore, que começava a dar o seu discurso pós seleção. Astoria precisou recuperar-se rapidamente, agradecendo por não ter deixado o queixo escancarar-se. Olhou para Daphne, que apenas revirou os olhos, demonstrando que era algo comum vindo dele.

Quando todos começaram a comer, ele voltou a falar:

— Draco Malfoy.

Astoria apenas olhou-o, antes de voltar a sua concentração para o prato.

— Ninguém te perguntou.

Sentiu o gosto doce da vingança quando algumas pessoas ao redor pareceram satisfeitas pelo fora dado. Ignorou o olhar de espanto de Daphne, degustando com demasiada atenção a sua comida.

Quando Malfoy parou de encará-la, simplesmente não notou.

**1993.**

Astoria escutou à distância o grupo de Draco, incluindo Pansy e sua irmã, apoiados à escada, pegando as coisas de outros alunos, empurrando-os, fazendo alguns caírem pelo caminho, ou apenas gritando e gargalhando. Agindo como verdadeiras crianças, em vez de terceiranistas. Respirou fundo, sabendo que teria que passar por aquele caminho inevitável para chegar à biblioteca.

Assim que passou por aquele caminho, uma mão empurrou os livros que segurava para baixo. Daphne e Pansy pararam de rir no mesmo instante, olhando de Astoria para Draco, que parecia surpreso por vê-la, já que dificilmente encontravam-se fora do Salão Comunal e Principal.

Astoria esperou por alguns momentos, e quando começou a tirar a mochila das costas para pegar os livros, Draco desceu as escadas, deixando Pansy boquiaberta. Ele apenas abaixou-se, entregando os livros para ela, sem um pedido de desculpas, antes de voltar para a sua posição.

— Obrigada.

Seguiu o mesmo caminho, mas procurando ir ao outro extremo.

Pouco tempo depois, enquanto tentava ajeitar o fogo da lareira, que contrastava perfeitamente com a visão subaquática do Lago Negro, Draco sentou-se desacompanhado à uma poltrona próxima.

— Desculpe-me por mais cedo.

Astoria respirou fundo.

— Você não precisa fazer as coisas como se fossem um jogo de troca — ela disse.

— Não entendi — disse Draco.

— Eu te digo uma coisa, você responde grosseiramente como uma reação automática, como se você nem sequer pensasse no que está dizendo. E depois de alguns minutos, responde educadamente, como se fosse uma obrigação, como se isso fosse apagar o que você disse antes.

Ele franziu levemente o cenho, parecendo pressionar os lábios.

Estaria impedindo outra de suas respostas impensáveis de sair?

— Eu não sei Daphne, Pansy ou qualquer outra garota, mas eu não vou fazer um favor a você e te cobrar por isso depois — disse Astoria, conseguindo aumentar o fogo ligeiramente.

— Por que você só não usa a varinha? — Draco perguntou, parecendo incomodado.

— Eu gosto de fazer as coisas manualmente. Menos tempo livre, menos tédio.

Ela suspirou, vendo o fogo subir brilhante e saudável. Jogou mais um tronco de madeira para dentro da lareira, antes de levantar-se do chão, pegando a mochila.

— Mas nunca é o bastante — concluiu Astoria — Sempre falta alguma coisa.

**1994.**

Astoria tentou ignorar os olhares e comentários desagradáveis de Daphne e Pansy.

Finalmente, a sua irmã mais velha parecia notar que ela não seria a sua versão mais nova, que elas eram bem diferentes, e parecia incomodá-la que uma terceiranista acompanhasse o seu grupo.

Ela não sabia dizer quando que as coisas começaram a acontecer dessa forma. Embora não a agradasse, os amigos de sua irmã eram os únicos Slytherin que conhecia e tinha um contato mais próximo de uma amizade.

Infelizmente, Pansy nunca foi agradável com ela, Daphne estava mudando a sua maneira de vê-la, Blaise só queria saber de flertar com as garotas — e ela era jovem demais para estar no foco de suas paqueras, ainda bem —, e Draco era Draco. Theodore era o único gentil o suficiente para manter uma conversa, mas já conseguia ver o momento em que Pansy a mandaria procurar a sua própria turma.

— Eu só tenho duas primas francesas — dizia Pansy — Só as vejo durante as festas familiares. Odiaria ter que suportá-las todos os dias no mesmo colégio.

— Acho que _elas_ não suportariam conviver contigo — disse Astoria.

— Agora anda escutando a conversa dos outros?

— Quando você quer segredo, você conversa em um lugar discreto, não no meio do Salão Comunal.

Draco aproximou-se do grupo, o que calou a réplica de Pansy, que foi dá-lo atenção.

— É por isso que o baile está chegando e você não tem com quem ir — retrucou Daphne, venenosa.

— Sim, estou certa de que Crabbe será uma ótima companhia para você, irmãzinha — Astoria deu um sorriso debochado.

— Se isso é um incômodo, tenho plena certeza de que Theo estará mais do que à vontade de ir contigo — Draco dirigiu-se a Astoria, sob os olhos arregalados de Daphne.

Astoria não pôde evitar sorrir.

Que melhor vingança do que sair com o cara com quem sua irmã estava a fim?

— É claro — respondeu.

Daphne levantou-se de seu lugar furiosa, puxando Pansy pelo braço para irem para o dormitório delas. Tinha pena de quem as encontrasse naquele estado de estupefação. Certamente receberia algum feitiço.

— Tenho pensado no que me disse sobre como tratar as pessoas. Estou fazendo certo? — perguntou Draco.

— Está sim — ela sorriu minimamente, antes de afastar-se.

Afinal de contas, ainda era Draco Malfoy.

**1995.**

— Você realmente não consegue trilhar o seu próprio caminho, não é?

Astoria ergueu as sobrancelhas para Daphne, perguntando-se se ela estava falando sobre o corredor em que estava patrulhando naquele momento. A loira aproximou-se, arrancando a faixa da Brigada Inquisitorial de seu uniforme.

— Eu entrei para a Sly, você entrou também. Consegui meus amigos, você decidiu que poderia ser parte de um de nós. E agora isso? — ela sacudiu a faixa.

— Se enxerga, _Isolda_ — Astoria pegou a faixa de volta, gargalhando — O Chapéu Seletor escolhe as pessoas, caso você não se lembre disso. E eu não tenho culpa se as pessoas gostam de mim, incluindo a Umbridge.

— Isolda? — Theo aproximou-se delas, a faixa também grudada em seu uniforme, as sobrancelhas erguidas — Seu segundo nome é Isolda?

— Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Nott — disse Daphne, antes de afastar-se.

Desde o baile de inverno, ela era incapaz de ver os dois juntos. Astoria não conseguia sentir pena da irmã o suficiente para contar que eles não namoravam mais. Era difícil de saber quando todas aquelas brigas começaram, mas ela gostava das implicâncias.

— Você não queria estar na Brigada — ele observou, enquanto continuavam sua caminhada.

A conhecia bem o suficiente para saber disso.

— Ninguém te perguntou nada, Nott — Astoria inventou a voz de Daphne, fazendo-o rir.

— Quem sabe para o Draco você conte o porquê de estar fazendo isso — ele alfinetou.

Os dois pararam de caminhar ao ver Draco mais à frente, também patrulhando junto com Pansy.

— Deveríamos avisá-lo — disse Theo.

— Ou nos divertir com o que ele fará.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e Astoria suspirou.

Voltaram a caminhar para a dupla, que ainda não tinham notado suas presenças. Pansy continuava a tagarelar, sem importar-se em ser ignorada deliberadamente por Draco, que nem incomodava-se mais em resmungar para concordar com ela. Apenas observava seu reflexo nas armaduras do castelo.

Astoria deu uma piscadela para Theo, antes de avançar em direção a ele, puxando-o pelo braço. Draco tropeçou, quase caindo, surpreso. Antes que Pansy pudesse protestar, Theo começou a puxar conversa com ela.

— Eu tomaria cuidado com o que você bebe e come, a partir de hoje — disse Astoria, soltando seu braço, serena.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Draco não olhou para trás, voltando a percorrer aquele caminho.

— Escutei Daphne e Pansy conversarem sobre poções do amor. Sabe como sua noiva é entusiasta.

Draco fez uma careta, pressionando os lábios.

— Ela não é minha noiva.

Era só tocar no assunto para enervá-lo.

— Bem, era apenas isso. Uma boa patrulha para você — disse Astoria.

Ela nunca foi muito de estender assuntos desnecessários.

— Eu não preciso de sua ajuda — escutou-o dizer.

— Considere ajuda de Theodore, ele quem insistiu para que eu contasse. Por mim, me divertiria a ver-te amando profundamente a sua _noiva_ — ela frisou a palavra, sem tanta boa vontade.

Bastava ela mudar o tom de voz para ele saber que tinha dito a coisa errada e de forma tão errada quanto.

**1996.**

Draco não era gentil com as pessoas, mesmo com Astoria. Apesar de considerar o relacionamento de ambos cortês, e gostar bastante de sua companhia, eles ainda tinham boas discussões regadas a orgulho e palavras ríspidas.

No entanto, Astoria não podia negar que nunca o viu tão diferente antes. Ele não mais agia como se estivesse ciente do que acontecia ao seu redor. Para falar a verdade, mesmo suas palavras ríspidas que escapavam de sua boca, como que obrigadas por Imperius, não soavam completamente verdadeiras. Não havia sentimento nem motivação por trás de suas ações.

E isso sem mencionar as várias horas em que passava fora das vistas de todos. Todos os dias o via acompanhado de garotas diferentes que nunca tinha visto antes. Seria possível que tivesse desistido completamente de Pansy e suas reclamações, por fim, e decidisse galinhar às vistas de todos de Hogwarts? Difícil de imaginar, considerando o quão agudos e desagradáveis eram seus gritos.

Mais estranho ainda era, depois de algumas discussões, Pansy calar-se. Em qualquer outra situação, sentiria pena da garota, pensando se todos os casamentos puristas se resumiam àquilo. Contudo, algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo, e ela sentia isso com facilidade.

Aquilo não era de sua conta, tentava repetir-se isso a ponto de não importar-se mais, mas descobriu ser impossível. Chegou a um ponto que não podia controlar a sua preocupação por Draco Malfoy.

Qual outra razão de suportar tantos impropérios e grosserias vindos dele?

— Diga logo de uma vez.

Ela olhou para outro lado, tentando disfarçar que encarava as costas de Draco por tanto tempo. Ele virou-se, dando as costas para a lareira e olhando diretamente para ela.

— Quando me distraio, não controlo para onde meus olhos vão — retrucou Astoria — Isso não tem nada a ver contigo.

— Exceto que eu senti os seus olhares.

Ela revirou os olhos, quando Draco levantou-se, sentando-se ao lado dela, no sofá.

Quando ajeitou-se no estofado, esbarrou no braço dele, e encolheu-se.

— Você está suando? — perguntou.

Draco paralisou, afastando-se.

— Não, é claro que não.

Então Astoria levantou-se de seu lugar, afastando-se.

— Você só usa casaco agora — ela disse, engolindo em seco.

— Incomodada com as minhas roupas agora?

Em vez de agir com indiferença, ela virou-se, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

— Incomodada? — pegou uma das almofadas e começou a bater em seu rosto, até que ele começou a protegê-lo com o antebraço — Incomodada?

Ainda bem que era um dia de sol e todos estavam nos jardins, naquele momento, pois seus gritos eram bem incomuns de serem escutados, o motivo pelo qual Draco arregalou os seus olhos.

— É isso que você acha? Que estou incomodada? — ela repetiu, jogando a almofada uma última vez — Eu não sou tola! Eu sei o que essas mangas escondem! O que elas significam! E eu não posso acreditar que _você_ seja parte disso. Eu tenho _nojo_ de você! Eu te _odeio_!

Virou de costas, olhando para os peixes que moviam-se pela janela, que exibia o submerso Lago Negro. Deixou escapar um soluço, sem poder evitar. Tentou afastar-se quando sentiu-o abraçá-la.

— Por favor — ele sussurrou, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço — Não me deixe você também.

**1997.**

Um pano encharcado de algum líquido que cheirava forte foi rapidamente para o nariz de Astoria, enquanto ela era pega por trás em um chave de braço. Revirou os olhos, perguntando-se que pessoa estúpida acreditava que clorofórmio realmente desmaiava as pessoas instantaneamente. Não precisou mover-se, já que rapidamente um feitiço atingiu quem quer que estivesse tentando sequestrá-la.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Draco, aproximando-se preocupado dela.

— Esse era estúpido — Astoria olhou debochadamente para o aluno desmaiado.

Draco suspirou, ainda sem guardar a varinha.

— Ei! — ela parou-o — Relaxa!

— Já é a segunda vez essa semana! — ele virou-se para ela, a mandíbula rígida.

— Quem quer te atingir, Draco?

Como previu, ele reagiu à provocação.

— Me atingir? — riu — Bem, a escola toda, mas certamente não usariam você para isso.

Astoria quase suspirou de alívio por ele voltar à sua atitude normal, mas virou as costas para ele pensar que ela estava chateada por sua resposta, como costumava ficar.

— Eu não vou deixá-los te machucar — ele ficou sério.

— Você é o garoto mais grosseiro que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida — ela disse, solenemente.

— Digo o mesmo.

— Que bom que você admite.

Draco riu menos preocupado agora.

— Eu estava falando de você — ele retrucou.

— Oh! Não sabia que eu era um garoto agora — Astoria fingiu-se de surpresa.

— Claro, não precisa agradecer por eu te salvar.

— Você me salvar? Ah tá!

Os seus risos e provocações em nada combinavam com o ambiente sombrio que tinha decaído sobre Hogwarts.

Mas eles nunca foram condizentes com o clima.


End file.
